Winx Club Next Generation
by JupiterWinxFlare
Summary: This is about the Winx having children. Four of the kids are part of a show. Sorry, not good at summarys. Please review, it's my first story.


**I DO NOT OWN THE WINX CLUB**

**This is my first story so please review.**

(Bloom's Home)

"Angel, sweetie, come here." Bloom says, who is sitting on the sofa holding her two month old daughter.

"Yes mommy?" Angel asks popping her head around the living room door. Angel was six years old and had long, flowing, flame-red hair. Her hair went past her waist, even though it was in a tieback leading to a high ponytail, a big, blue bobble keeping it together. A few strands framed her face. She is wearing a blue tank top, one side had a spaghetti strap and the other a tank strap. Along with her old denim shorts and green flip-flops. She inherited Bloom's dragon fire. She loved many different things, mostly the ocean, nature, and music.

"Sit down, sweetie." Angel sits down next to Bloom and hugs her. "Do you want to hold your sister?"

"Wessy." Angel holds her hands like Bloom was and Bloom places Briar into Angel's arms. "She is soft." Angel smiles at her half-sister, and Briar smiles back. Briar has short, fluffy, auburn hair. A bit of hair at the back was tied together with a white and baby-pink bow. She also wears a cute little, long, ruffle dress with the same colors, that covers her little sock covered feet.

"Isn't she. We are going to the mall in ten minutes or so."

"Okay mommy. Is Josh also coming?"

"Of course he is. We are all meeting at the mall." Angel nods again and looks at Briar. Briar yawns. "Give her here. Can you get her shoes?" Bloom asks Angel taking Briar. Angel jumps off the sofa and runs out the door. A minute later she comes back in holding two little pink flats. "Thank you sweetie, do you want to put them on?" Angel carefully puts the shoes on Briar's little feet.

"She looks pwetty."

"I know, you do too." Bloom says getting up and taking Angel's bag.

(Stella's Home)

"Kids! Are you ready?" Stella called. "We want to leave soon!"

"Coming mommy!" Brianna came running down the stairs. She was wearing her long, dirty-blonde hair in a waterfall headband and pulled back into a high ponytail. She was wearing a denim skirt and a simple orange top, with a string tightening it right under the ribcage, she was holding a bag.

"Wow, did you do your hair by yourself?" Stella says crouching down so she is Brianna's height. Brianna nods. "Bri, that is amazing."

"I helped Ellie." Brianna says smiling just as her twin walks downstairs. Ellie's hair was in a braided-over high ponytail. She was wearing a orangey-red sundress with her red flats.

"Ellie, you look amazing too." She says getting up and taking Brianna's bag from her. "But we have to go now, we will meet everyone at the mall.

(Layla's Apartment)

"Kids! We have to go now!" Layla called from the kitchen.

"Mommy, can you help me with my hair?" Teri was pulling a bag after her.

"How do you want it sweet pea?"

"In a side fishtail. Like that one time for the concert."

"I know what you mean, you like that one don't you sweet pea?" Layla says doing Teri's hair, she spread the magenta strands apart like Teri loved it. Teri was wearing a pink one-off-shoulder top, with a long, yellow, non-finger glove on the arm with no sleeve, she was wearing a green ruffle skirt, orange tights, and her dark blue half-boots. She had Layla's love for the water and was an amazing swimmer and surfer. Layla finishes Teri's hair and sets it on Teri's shoulder. "Done." Layla turns around to get Teri's brother. "Aaron. Are you done yet?"

"Yeah." Aaron comes out wearing his plain top and his blue and green checkered shorts.

"Good, we have to go now."

(Musa's Villa)

"Rhythm, are you going to keep your hair plainly open?" Musa asks her daughter while doing Lottie's hair. Lottie was wearing a simple, dark blue sundress and her ballet pumps. Musa was putting her hair into a twisted high braid.

"No, I need help with my twisted bun." Rhythm mumbled. She was wearing her favorite blue one-shoulder long-sleeve top with a long, fingerless glove on her bare arm. She wore a bright pink bubble skirt that ended halfway between her waist and knees, and neon green tights, with a pair of orange, half-boots.

"Okay, one second. Get Harmony while you're waiting. And Josh." Rhythm ran off with her dress flying after her.

"Har, Josh. Momma wants you. And Har, I like your hair." Harmony had her hair open with a slipup braid on one side. She was wearing a similar dress like Lottie, but in light blue, and she wore her flats.

"Shut up Rhy." Josh had his hair swept to the side and was wearing a dark blue, nearly black, shorts and his red Spiderman top.

"Rhy! Come!" Rhythm runs to her mom and waits patiently while Musa does her hair. She felt Musa doing the twists of her messy bun with twistbacks. Rhythm touched the soft fabric of Musa's dress.

"I love your dress momma."

"Your dress is beautiful too." Musa finishes off the messy bun and puts a red ribbon around it. "There, your hair looks amazing too." She kisses Rhythm's forehead and looks around. "Okay kids, let's get going, we don't want to be late, Rhythm, don't forget your bag."

(Flora's Cottage)

"Liliana? Are you done yet? I want to help you with your hair." Flora calls to her daughter. "Mommy, do you like my dress?" Liliana asks as she stands in front of Flora twirling. Her dress of different shades of pink still spun after Liliana stopped. Liliana was wearing her favorite summer dress. She was wearing her pink flats to match.

"You look wonderful." She pulls Liliana into a hug. "Do you still want your hair in a in that ponytail Lily?" Liliana nods and turns around so Flora could do her hair. Flora kneels down and carefully does Liliana's light brown hair, a wrap-around french braid. At the end she sticks a few flowers leading to the pink tie. "There, you look beautiful Lily. Now let's get Rose." Liliana takes Flora's hand and they walk into the nursery. Gently, Flora takes three year old out of the baby bed. "Rosie, wake up." Rose opens her little eyes. Flora quickly changes Rose into a pale-pink dress, and little baby-pink shoes. Liliana then watches Flora quickly but carefully braid the hair on top of Rose's head. Starting on one side, leading to the other, then dangling loose. Flora then ties the bottom and sticks a rose in, the rest of Rose's shoulder-length hair left open.

"Fank woo." Rose says smiling.

"No problem, thank Lily too though."

"Fwanky."

"No problem." Liliana then looks at her mom. "Did you put a lily in my hair mommy?"

"Yes I did, now let's get going." She picks up Rose. "Rosie, daddy will be there." Rose nods and holds onto her mommy's neck.

(Tecna's House)

"Boys! Are you done!" Tecna called upstairs. She was busy with her one-year-old daughter June. June did not want to put on her dress. She was wearing a pretty purple dress with purple flats. Tecna was trying to keep June from kicking her tummy but was having trouble. Tecna was six months pregnant. June's hair should have been easy, but since June hates getting her hair done, it was nearly impossible. Tecna had finally put June's hair into two pigtails. While she was wrestling with June to get on the second shoe her two sons appeared.

"Mom, when are we going?" Cody asks Tecna pulling on his shoes, he was wearing a simple polo shirt and jeans.

"It looks fine, but put some gel in your hair." Cody takes the gel from the counter and puts some into his short hair. "That's better. And Theo, get your hair out of your eyes or I will cut it off myself. Theo had long, shaggy hair. He rarely cut it and hated it short. He wore a plain t-shirt and shorts.

"Okay mom." Theo sweeps his ginger hair to the side and look at Tecna for approval.

"Better."

"Do you want a clip Theo?" Cody asks with a smile.

"Shut it Cody." Theo mumbles. "Can we go now?"

"Of course, get into the car. Cody, call Ryan and tell him we are on our way."

"Okay mom." Cody and Theo run out the front door to the car.

(At the mall) 6 o'clock)

"Mommy! Look, there's Bri and Ellie." Angel says pointing at her friends. "Hey!"

"Hey." Brianna says hugging her best friend. "I am so excited for the show.

"Me too. I am so nervous too." Angel says hugging Ellie.

"You are so lucky you got the part though! Everyone wanted it."

"Rhythm, also has a major part, and you have the princess. Teri also has an important part." Angel looks at the floor, blushing.

"So, Rhythm has been in every show ever. Teri only has a few lines and a break-dance. Yours was no surprise either, but still, it is the best part!" Brianna says. "Oh! Look there Josh and Chris!" Bloom immediately looks up and Stella turns around. "Hey Chris!" Ellie waves at her moms boyfriend.

"Hey hunny." Bloom getting a kiss from Josh, who then sat down next to her and tickled Briar's tummy.

"Hey babe, how are you?"

"Good. Angel is nervous and slept all afternoon."

"She'll be fine. So will all the others." The others arrive family by family, at last Tecna, Theo, Cody, and June arrive. By then it is already six thirty.

"If you want good spots we have to go now mom." Teri said matter-of-factly.

"Okay, we're going. Now come." Together the twenty-four of them went outside and across the street to the Magix Primary School.

"We have to go now, see you after." Brianna says. Brianna, Rhythm, and Teri each hug their mom and run off with their bags.

"Bye Briar, see you. Bye mommy." Angel hugs Bloom, takes her bag, and runs after her friends. The four friends run to the dress room and each change into their costume. Angel put a yellow bow around her blue hair bobble and changes into her pale-yellow, layered dress. She then slips into her yellow flats. Brianna changes into a pink dress and small heels. Angel then helps her put on the crown while Rhythm and Teri change. Rhythm changes into her turquoise dress and small heels. Teri changes into her denim shorts and one shoulder crop top, a fingerless glove and sneakers. They then walk to makeup together, to get fancied up.

Meanwhile the others were getting seated.

When they walk out of makeup Brianna and Rhythm are both wearing princess make up, Teri wore a bit of makeup to make her eyes stand out, an Angel gets a bit of dusty makeup and even gets a bit of dirt poured over her dress. "Hey girls! Are you ready?" Caspian, the prince in the show, also Rhythm's brother walks over.

"Hey Caz, yeah. I'm nervous though." Angel answers.

"You'll ace it Ang. You were amazing at practices." Caspian smiles at her. "Well, you need to go to your spots. I need to go to mine, come Rhy." Caspian and Rhythm run of in the opposite direction of where Brianna and Angel have to go, Teri just stays in the spot she is right now.

"Good luck." Brianna hugs her best friend one last time and walks off to her spot. Angel walks on until she sees her marked spot on the floor.

The show started only a few minutes after Angel and Brianna left for their spots. The show was similar to a Cinderella story, with its own twist though. The prince, Prince Daniel, and his sister, Princess Melody, (Caspian and Rhythm) were living alone with their father in the castle, but he was very sick. He wanted his son to find a lady to marry and invited all the princesses from near and far. But he did not like any of the princesses, so he decided to go look for a wife, and his sister came with him. He finds a kingdom that was not invited and asks to meet the princess, Princess Amanda. The princess was the same age as the prince and very sweet. She was always kind to everyone, and took much care of her younger sister, Princess Rose. Her sister (Brianna) was very shy and always stayed with her older sister.

There was a peasant (Angel) who lived in the kingdom and came into the castle twice a week to work. Before Briar came up to the castle today she was with her friend. Her friend was a dancers daughter, Leah, (Teri) and loved to break-dance, she knew that Briar would be going to the castle, but really wanted to show her, her new dance. So just before Briar left the house Leah ran over. Leah then showed Briar her dance and Briar loved it. Briar then hugged Leah and left. At the castle she suddenly saw the queen for the first time. The queen was not the mother of the two princesses, she had a daughter and a husband, but he husband died and no one knew what happened to the daughter. A king then asked her to marry him, but he already had two daughters. When Briar saw the queen for the first time, she was in the aquarium, where Briar had to feed the fishes. When the queen turned and looked at her, Briar curtsied, but also saw how much she looked like the queen. Briar had foster parents and did not know her real parents. As soon as the queen saw Briar she burst into tears. Briar asked the queen what was wrong and if she could help. The queen then told Briar everything. That Briar was her daughter, the real princess of the kingdom, Briar was simply shocked. The queen then took her hand and led her to the throne room. The king immediately knew what the queen was going to say and walked over to her. He told her not to, but she said that this was her kingdom, and her daughter will be the next ruler in line. She then introduced her daughter, Briar was in dirty clothes and looked nothing like a princess. As soon as Prince Daniel saw her he was in love. He asks her to marry thin right then and there. Briar's mother and herself are surprised, but she says yes. They all then leave the stage. One by one the people bow. While everyone is bowing Caspian and Angel are changed. Angel is changed into a brides dress, and Caspian into a white suit. When there is no one left the two of them walk out in their clothes, and they get the loudest applause. Everyone then leaves stage and backstage Brianna, Rhythm, and Teri run over to her.

"You were amazing!" Rhythm hugs her tightly.

"You truly were!" Brianna hugged her best friend even tighter than Rhythm did.

"You all were amazing too. I just came up at the end." Angel murmured. They all then go outside and Angel runs right into Bloom's arms.

"You were absolutely amazing up there sweetie." By the time they all meet up in the lobby it is nearly eight.

Kids -

Bloom; Angel:6 (Flame-Red), Briar:2 Months (Auburn)

Stella; Brianna:6 (Dirty-Blonde), Ellie:6 (Chestnut)

Layla; Teri:6 (Brunette + Magenta Strands), Aaron:6 (Brunette)

Musa; Rhythm:6 (Midnight-Blue + Magenta Strands), Lottie:6 (Magenta), Harmony:6 (Midnight-Blue), Josh:6 (Midnight-Blue)

Flora; Liliana:6 (Brunette), Rose:3 (Golden)

Tecna; Theo:6 (Ginger), Cody:6 (Ginger), June:1 (Fuchsia)

Friendships -

Angel + Brianna + Teri + Rhythm Lottie + Harmony + Liliana

Caspian + Aaron + Theo

Family -

Bloom; Engaged- Josh

Stella; Dating (About to be Engaged)- Chris, Pregnant(Unknown); 1/2 Month- Luna (Blonde)

Flora; Married- Kevin

Tecna; Married- Ryan, Pregnant; 6 Months- Levi (Brunette) + Grace (Violet)


End file.
